The invention relates to a rust particle remover, as well as to a casing therefor, to avoid rust stains in and in response to the use of household appliances.
In response to regular washing processes, cutlery and metal parts end up with signs of rust (surface rust) in the dishwasher as a result of rust particles in the tap water. These signs of rust do not look appetizing and are unwanted on cutlery and metal parts.
This unpleasant surface rust can have different causes: Rust in the water pipes in or to the house, a defective cutlery basket in the dishwasher or rusty parts on pots, pans and knives. The shiny cutlery can also become spotty very quickly in this way.